Mistrzowie przetrwania
Totalna Porażka: Nowa Wyspa - Odcinek 6 ''"Mistrzowie przetrwania"'' Wstęp Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Statek zniknął. Chris: Jak on mógł to zrobić? Programu nie będzie! Zoey: Ty się w tej chwili najwięcej martwisz programem niż tym, że utknęliśmy na bezludnej wyspie!? Chris: Chociaż nie! Mamy jednego operatora kamery! Więc ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Scott mu przerywa. Scott: Dałbyś sobie spokój. Chris: Nie! Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Nowej Wyspie! Przywróciłem do programu Scotta, który dołączył do drużyny Fal. Nikomu ten powrót się nie spodobał. Później w stołówce wybuchła wojna na żarcie, a Chef musiał to posprzątać! Zoey podchodzi do kamery. Zoey: To pewnie dlatego Chef nas tu zostawił! Chris: Nie przerywaj! Chris odpycha Zoey. Chris: Zabrałem naszych zawodników na Hawaje gdzie miało odbyć się wyzwanie jednak Chef wysadził nas na tej małej wyspie! Mike: Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że rekin zjadł Bricka! Chris: No to też! Nagle wielka fala uderza w brzeg i uderza we wszystkich. Opening Plaża Plik:Fale.pngPlik:Palmy.png Nadszedł już ranek. Wszyscy stoją na plaży. Chris: Teraz muszę wymyślić wyzwanie! Mike: Dlaczego teraz ma być wyzwanie? Chris: Bo jestem wredny! Dajcie mi wymyślić coś wrednego! Chris idzie głęboko w las. Zoey: Może ktoś za nim pójdzie? Jeszcze się zgubi! Cameron: Może Dawn! Ping Pong: Ale jej tu nie ma! Wszyscy zaczynają się rozglądać po plaży. Lightning: Gdzie ona polazła? Gdzieś w dżungli Plik:Palmy.png Dawn siedzi na pniu drzewa i medytuje. Na jej głowie siada mały ptak. Dawn: Witaj ptaszku! Dawn bierze go na ręce. Dawn: Nazwę cię Ptak! Ptak zaczyna śpiewać. Dawn: Ale ładnie śpiewasz! Chyba podoba ci się imię! Dawn zaczęła się śmiać i ruszyła w głąb dżungli. Za nią leciał Ptak. Plaża Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Zawodnicy siedzą na plaży i patrzą w morze. Staci: Może po nas wróci? Cameron: Chyba nie... Zoey: Jestem głodna! Ping Pong: Wszyscy jesteśmy głodni! Mike: Pójdę poszukać jedzenia! Zoey: Idę z tobą Mike! Ping Pong: Ja też idę z Mikiem! Staci: Ja też! Cała czwórka wstała i poszła do dżungli. Pozostali nadal siedzieli na plaży. Lightning: Oby znaleźli jakieś proteinki! Cameron: Chyba powinniśmy zrobić jakiś szałas. Lightning: No to rób! Cameron: Sam nie dam sobie rady. Lightning: No i co z tego? Lightning wstał i poszedł do dżungli. Cameron: I zostałem tu sam... Cameron wstał i zaczął się rozglądać za patykami. Cameron: Gdzie mogą tu być jakieś patyki? Hmmm... Nagle spostrzegł wielką stertę patyków. Cameron: Widzę! Cameron podbiegł do patyków. Cameron: Zaraz będziemy mieli szałas! Cameron wziął sie do budowania szałasu. Cameron: Ale gdzie może być Scott? Nie było go tu z nami. Niedaleko wulkanu Plik:Fale.png Widać Scotta, który stoi stoi pod wulkanem. Scott: Jaki wielki wulkan! Scott zaczął się na niego wspinać. Scott: Stamtąd będę miał oko na tych frajerów! Scott wreszcie stanął na szczycie wulkanu. Scott: Jaki widok! Scott spojrzał na plażę, na której Cameron szukał liści na dach szałasu. Scott: Kujon robi szałas! Zaraz na pewno coś zepsuje! Dżungla Plik:Fale.png Lightning idzie przez dżunglę. Lightning: Ja nie będę nikomu pomagał! Nagle zaatakowała go małpa. Lightning: A! Zejdź ze mnie! Lightning próbuje zrzucić małpę. Lightning: Pomocy! A! Lightning biegnie w stronę rzeki. Plaża Plik:Fale.png Cameron stoi obok swojego szałasu. Cameron: Nawet fajny wyszedł! Cameron wszedł do środka. Cameron: Ale przytulnie! Nagle usłyszał głos Chrisa i wyszedł z szałasu. Cameron: Gdzie byłeś Chris? Chris: A co cie to? A tak w ogóle gdzie są wszyscy? Cameron: A bo ja wiem! Chris: A wymyśliłem wyzwanie! Już wiem! Idź po nich. Cameron: Ale muszę? Chris: Chyba, że mam cię wyrzucić! Cameron: Dobra! Cameron obrażony poszedł do dżungli. Chris: Ale ten szałas jest ładny! Chris wszedł do środka. Chris: Aż chce mi się spać! (ziew) Chris zasnął. Dżungla Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Zoey, Mike, Ping Pong i Staci szukają owoców. Zoey: Tu nie ma żadnych owoców! Staci: Może powinniśmy się rozdzielić? Ja pójdę z Ping Pongiem, a ty Zoey z Mikiem! Mike: Mi to odpowiada. Ping Pong: Ale mnie nie! Ping Pong chwycił Mike'a za ramię. Ping Pong: Ja pójdę z Mikusiem, a dziewczyny razem. Ping Pong pociągnął za sobą Mike'a. Ping Pong: Zostaliśmy sami Mike! Mike: Wiem... Ping Pong: Całuj mnie! Mike: Że co? Ping Pong zaczął całować Mike'a. Zobaczyła to Staci. Staci: Że co?! Ping Pong mnie zdradza! Staci ze wśćiekłością podeszła do Ping Ponga, który skończył całować Mike'a. Staci: Jak mogłeś Ping Pong? Już mnie nie kchasz? Ping Pong: Ja nigdy cie nie kochałem. Staci się rozpłakała i uciekła w głąb dżungli. Ping Pong: Chyba byłem za ostry! Mike: Jesteś zboczony! Mike uciekł od Ping Ponga i spotkał Zoey. Mike:' Zoey, nie uwierzysz co się stało! Zoey: Ping Pong cię pocałował, a później skrzywdził emocjonalnie Staci? Mike: Dobra jesteś! Zoey: Znalazłam mnóstwo bananów. Po drodze widziałam Lightninga, który próbuje strącić z głowy jakąś małpę! Mike: Ta wyspa jest dziwna! Plaża Plik:Palmy.png Na plaże przychodzi Dawn a za nią Ptak. Dawn: A to jest plaża mój Ptaku. Dawn spostrzegła szałas. Dawn: Jaki piękny szałas! Dawn zagląda do środka. Dawn: Chris tak słodko śpi. Nagle na plaże przybiegł Ping Pong. Dawn: Witaj gejowaty chińczyku! Ping Pong: Witaj porąbana obrończyni przyrody! Dawn: Nie słuchaj go Ptak! Ping Pong: Co to za ptaszysko? Dawn: Najmilsze na świecie. Ping Pong: Może by go usmażyć? Ptak zaczyna dziobać Ping Ponga. Ping Pong: Głupi ptak! Ping Pong zaczyna uciekać przed Ptakiem. Dawn: Dobrze ci tak! Nagle na plażę przybiega Lightning z małpą na głowie, a za nim idzie Scott. Lightning: Ktoś może zabrać mi tą małpę z twarzy? Scott: Zobaczyłem go na szczycie wulkanu i po prostu musiałem zobaczyć jego cierpienia! (diaboliczny śmiech) Dawn: Pomogę ci. Dawn podchodzi do Lightninga. W tle widać Ping Ponga, którego dziobie ptak. Dawn: Mogłabyś wrócić do dżungli małpko? Małpa posłusznie schodzi z głowy Lightninga i wraca do dżungli. Scott: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Lubię patrzeć jak on cierpi! Dżungla Plik:Fale.png Cameron chodzi po dżungli i szuka pozostałych. Cameron: Halo! Jest tu ktoś! Mike: Cameron? Cameron: Mike? Cameron pobiegł za głosem Mike'a. W końcu zobaczył Mike'a i Zoey stojących obok wielkiej kupki bananów. Cameron: Tu jesteś! Mike: Dlaczego nas szukasz? Zoey: Właśnie? Cameron: Chris wymyślił wyzwanie. Mike: No nie! Zoey: Pomożesz nam wsiąść te banany? Cameron: No pewnie! Cała trójka wzięła po trochę bananów i ruszyła na plażę. Plaża Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Na plaży byli już wszyscy oprócz Staci. Cameron: Gdzie Chris? Scott: Śpiąca królewna śpi w namiocie. Lightning: To jakiś tajny szyfr? Scott: Tak! A gdzie gaduła? Cameron: Nie wiem. Mike: Ostatnim razem widziałem ją jak Ping Pong powiedział jej, że jej nie kocha! Ping Pong: No bo nie kocham! Cisza. Dawn: Może powinniśmy obudzić Chrisa? Zoey: I mieć wyzwanie? Dawn: Racja. Nagle na horyzoncie pojawił się statek, który zaczął zbliżać się do wyspy. Mike: Uratowani! Statek podpłynął jeszcze bliżej. Zoey: To nasz statek! Statek wreszcie dopłynął do brzegu. Wysiadł z niego Chef. Wszyscy: Chef!? Chef: Tak! Kazali mi po was tu przypłynąć! Gdzie Chris? Chris wyszedł z szałasu. Chris: Wiedziałem, że po nas wrócisz! Do statku! Wszyscy wchodzą do statku. Zoey: A Staci? Chris: Rozpocznie tu nowe życie! Jedź Chefie! Statek odpływa. Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Wyspy